Confusiones
by psicomari
Summary: Deseaba acabar con aquella situación que agobiaba su ser. Era hora de hacerlo: lo haría. Fic realizado para el taller en el foro de Ranma.


**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

En Intituto Furinkan todos los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando del receso, después de la primera media jornada de lecciones; excepto una persona: Akane Tendo. La muchacha se hallaba frente a una de las ventanas del salón con los brazos extendidos a través de ella, sacudiendo entre sí un par de borradores de pizarra.

Cada azote provocaba que un intenso y desagradable polvillo blanco se estrellara directamente contra su bello rostro.

— ¡Argh! —refunfuñó antes de girar su rostro en dirección opuesta para empezar a toser.

Finalmente, decidió abandonar la desagradable tarea. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio principal, y sobre ella, dejó los borradores.

Se observó de pies a cabeza, notando que una considerable parte de su uniforme estaba impregnado de aquel polvillo.

—Todos es culpa de ese tonto —bufó, mientras sacudía sus ropas con muy poca delicadeza—. Lo único que no comprendo —se detuvo y borró la expresión de enojo en su rostro y cambiándola por una de preocupación— es porqué se marchó con tanta prisa.

…

_La chica de cabellos índigo se disponía a abandonar el salón de clases junto a su grupo de amigas, cuando, de pronto, oyó a lo lejos el inconfundible sonido de su nombre. Akane frenó su paso, y se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz, esa, que resonó lejana y fuerte a la vez; mientras el mundo continuaba su rumbo._

_Ranma se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, hasta que pudo llegar frente a ella._

— _¿Qué sucede? _

_El muchacho de cabellos trenzados se mantuvo en silencio, observando, imperturbable el rostro de su prometida, con una mezcla de ternura y decisión. Parecía deleitarse con aquella expresión de desconcierto que ella le dedicó, pues, dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa ladina._

_Ella sólo atinó a repetir la pregunta, elevando el tono de su voz; sin embargo, obtuvo la misma respuesta: un silencio rotundo._

_De pronto, Ranma fijó su mirada en la puerta de ingreso al salón de clases, y vio con satisfacción al último alumno del grupo abandonar el lugar._

_Segundos más tarde, su prometida imitó su accionar: se giró para observar con curiosidad lo que había detrás de ella. Pero no había nadie, el salón estaba completamente vacío._

_La escena era cada vez más desconcertante: ¿Era su imaginación o Ranma deseaba estar a solas con ella? No. Tenía que ser una broma pesada, sí, una muy pesada. Algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar._

_Dispuesta a increparle su extraña actitud, se giró nuevamente. Pero, de pronto, se encontró con… con que él había reducido la distancia entre ellos: tan solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, y sus ojos se encontraban atrapados por una penetrante mirada zafiro. Los latidos de su corazón perdieron su ritmo normal, descontrolándose sin que pudiera evitarlo._

_Ranma se mantenía inalterable, aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo; más de lo que había imaginado. De pronto una brisa de lucidez abrazó sus mentes, provocando que desviaran sus miradas en diferentes direcciones, y se separan algunos centímetros, sonrojados furiosamente._

— _¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó entremezclando enfado y nerviosismo en sus palabras. Pero resistiéndose a dirigirle la mirada._

_El menor de los Saotome tragó saliva pesadamente. Cerró su puño izquierdo con tanta fuerza que casi se lastima con sus uñas. Había planeado todo con minuciosidad, sin embargo, la cercanía de Akane mermaba su determinación. _

_Bien. Era hora. Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario, desperdiciaría una estupenda oportunidad para apaciguar su sus sentimientos._

_Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar si no lo decía._

—_Akane… —mientras se acercaba nuevamente. Ambos quedaron a la misma distancia de hace unos momentos—, yo quiero decirte… —las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus labios._

_La chica de cabellos cortos, finalmente, decidió dirigir su mirada a él, al oír el suave sonido de sus palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a caer bajo la agradable influencia de aquellos ojos. Además de… su aroma. Esa sutil y masculina fragancia que nublaba sus sentidos._

_Si alguien más pudiese verla… Oh, sí. Dirían que se ve como una tonta; pero no había mayor espacio en su mente para analizar a fondo esa realidad: sólo estaban ella, él y esas palabras que no se decidía a expresar._

_Su mano izquierda sintió el tibio tacto de su prometido. Ella no se lo esperaba y se le puso la piel de gallina. La mano derecha de Ranma estaba temblando, podía sentirlo. En otras circunstancias diría que el agarre era débil; pero no, seguramente era producto del nerviosísimo._

—_Quiero decirte…—retomó sus palabras._

— _¿Sí? —forzándolo a continuar._

_Ella estaba siendo muy valiente al no salir corriendo de allí._

_De pronto un áspero objeto, invadió su mano. Inclinó su rostro hacia el enlace._

— _¿Puedes limpiar los borradores por mí?_

— _¡¿Qué?! —Akane quedó descolocada. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó graciosamente presa del desconcierto. _

_Entonces… ¡¿todo ese despliegue de nerviosismo y misterio por algo tan absurdo?!_

— _¿E-era eso —masculló entre dientes mientras que, con dificultad, se reincorporaba— lo que querías decirme?_

—_Sí —respondió con ingenuidad, mientras observaba a Akane restablecerse—. Sucede que no sabía cómo pedírtelo sin que te enfadaras._

_Akane se encontraba realmente furiosa. Sólo atinó a sostener su furibunda mirada. Mientras sus mejillas continuaban ruborizadas; aunque eso muy bien podía deberse a la ira. Soltó un corto suspiro de frustración._

_« ¡Qué boba!», se reprochó. «Y yo creí que…», estaba realmente avergonzada._

— _¡Eres un idiota! —Exclamó, después respiró profundo varias veces—. No puedo creerlo._

_Al inicio Ranma no comprendió su enojo, sin embargo, a medida que observó sus gestos pudo llegar a una conclusión. Era tan obvio._

— _¿Qué creíste que iba a decirte? —arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado en actitud inquisidora. _

— _¡¿Qué dices?! No, yo… —intentó replicar sin mucho éxito._

_El chico de cabellos azabache sonrió con malicia y entrecruzó los brazos. Le encantaba provocarla así; acorralarla en sus propios sentimientos._

— _¡Yo no pensé nada! —vociferó ofuscada._

—_Akane, Akane—levantó las manos para que se calmara—. No quiero pelear hoy —acercándose presuroso al escritorio principal para dejar sobre éste el segundo borrador que cargaba desde hacía rato._

_Un momento… ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era Ranma quien pedía no discutir? ¿Él?_

—_P-P… pero… —la chica no podía cerrar la boca. Siguió con atención sus movimientos._

_Antes de que pudiera abandonar el estupor que se adueñó de su mente, Ranma había regresado a su lado._

—_Lo dejo todo en tus manos —dijo él, palmoteándole el hombro—. Tengo que irme._

— _¿A dónde? —demandó._

—_Encárgate de eso —cambió de tema, antes de apresurar su paso hacia la puerta— o el profesor me castigará. Nos vemos._

—_Espera…_

_Ranma saludó con el brazo en alto sin voltear a mirarla._

_Su prometida lo observó atravesar el pasillo deprisa, hasta que finalmente alejarse por completo._

_Agachó la cabeza para observar el borrador de forma rectangular sobre su palma, desconcertada. _Misma posición en que se encontraba ahora.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que se reprochó no haber insistido en saber a dónde iría; aunque, conociendo como conocía a su prometido, probablemente estaría absteniéndose de comida, ya que Kasumi no pudo preparar a tiempo sus almuerzos.

Bueno… no había más motivos para detenerse a pensar. Había culminado de mala gana con la tarea encomendada. Luego, ajustaría cuentas con él. Ahora correspondía disfrutar del receso. Y así lo hizo.

…

..

El segundo medio tiempo transcurrió sin ninguna dificultad. Las lecciones de matemáticas, historia e idioma extranjero fueron los principales temas a desarrollar. Sin embargo, no todos los alumnos estaban presentes, y los motivos eran diversos.

La única ausencia que llamó poderosamente su atención fue la de Ranma quien no regresó a las clases. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? ¿Su ausencia tendrá que ver con su extraño comportamiento? Eso sí era extraño. A decir verdad, Ranma pocas veces se ausentaba de clases: cuando aparecía en escena un nuevo contrincante o debía resolver alguna nueva situación.

…

..

En cuanto, la sesión académica finalizó, empezaron las averiguaciones. Inició la búsqueda interrogando a las amistades más cercanas a ambos; luego, los estudiantes en general, los maestros, incluso al director de quien apenas pudo oír algunas palabras coherentes. No osbtante, sólo pudo averiguar que Ranma había abanado con mucha prisa el Instituto Furinkan. Eso era lo único seguro, hasta ese momento.

Excelente. Ranma desapareció. ¿Se habrá metido en algún problema para variar? ¿Cuál será esta vez? Cielos, ese hombre es experto en darle disgustos. ¡¿Cómo es que no se cansa?!

Intentó tranquilizarse. Estaba en medio de la calle, camino a casa… casa. ¡Claro! Tal vez allá tengan noticias suyas. Tarde o temprano, y fuere cual fuere el problema, en casa, todo llegaba a saberse.

…

..

—Papá, tío Genma, ¿han visto a Ranma? —preguntó al ver a los maduros hombres jugando shogi en el comedor, muy despreocupados. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo un «no»como respuesta.

Aún habían más personas en casa: Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka, incluso pensó en buscar a P-chan. Pero fue en vano: nadie lo había visto desde el desayuno.

«Cálmate, cálmate», se decía, «Ya aparecerá». Con toda seguridad estaría causando destrozos en algún lado como es su costumbre. Y en cualquier momento se dignaría a regresa a casa a contar lo sucedido.

Esperó, esperó y esperó, pero él no llegó.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Las dudas empezaron a perturbar su mente con mayor ahínco. Todo gracias a los_ atinados_ comentarios de Nabiki para _intentar explicar _lo sucedido: _« ¿Y si tal vez está con Shampoo, Ukyio o Kodachi?»_ Ellas. ¡¿Qué tenían que ver?! ¡¿Por qué tendría que estar con ellas?! Ah, genial, los celos hacían su aparición para complicar todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Akane decidiera abandonar la residencia Tendo hacia el posible paradero de Ranma. Tenía pensado visitar primero el Neko-hanten; luego el local de okonomiyakis de Ukyo; y, sí la cordura se lo permitía, a casa de los Kuno.

Así lo hizo.

…

..

Se encontraba caminando lentamente a través de una de las estrechas calles de su vecindario, a pocos metros del dojo.

Sólo había un pensamiento que perturbaba su mente: « _¿Cómo le explicaré a tía Nodoka que no encontré a Ranma?»_, se preguntó. _«Se veía tan preocupada esta tarde»,_ agregó.

Trató de reordenar sus ideas mientras daba cortos pasos, quedándose a una distancia prudencial de la entrada. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó la extraña presencia que se posicionó detrás de ella.

Una fría mano se posó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Kyyyyaaaaa! —gritó Akane. ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Por Kami! ¡¿No era suficiente con lo sucedido?! Ahora un pervertido o ladrón la amenazaba.

Se giró de inmediato al tiempo que se preparaba para asestar un golpe con uno de sus puños. Depositó todas sus fuerzas en él, buscando defenderse, y, de paso, descargar toda la ira que llevaba consigo desde el atardecer. No obstante, su contrincante juntó ambos brazos, entrecruzándolos, formando una barrera de contención que neutralizó el ataque.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par: no podía ver el rostro del individuo que tenía enfrente, pues las luces que alumbraban la oscuridad de la calle, sólo permitían tener clara visión de su torso. Ella reconoció de inmediato sus prendas.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó furiosa.

Su presencia hizo que perdiera la cordura, así que, lo tomó de los pliegues de su camisa roja y lo empotró en la pared con salvajismo.

— ¿Quieres decirme dónde rayos estabas?

Él se mantuvo impasible, en silencio, contemplándola… se veía tan linda con esa expresión de enojo en su rostro. Y eso le encantaba, pero se sentía culpable por haber desaparecido.

— ¡Respóndeme!

—S-si m-me sueltas p-podré hacerlo —respondió con dificultad. Posó sus manos sobre las muñecas de Akane, que se encontraban firmes, oprimiendo su pecho.

Ella lo observó con rabia. Su prometido no tenía idea de cuánto padeció por su causa… No, nunca lo sabrá…

Un momento. Algo no estaba bien, nada bien. La mano derecha de Ranma estaba envuelta en vendajes.

— ¿Q-qué te… sucedió?

— ¿Mmm?… ¡Ah, sí! Es lo que quería explicarte —dijo con naturalidad, como si nada malo hubiese sucedido—. Todo este tiempo estuve en el consultorio del doctor Tofu.

— ¿Qué? —Sus manos empezaron a ceder en su agarre—. P-pero, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —su tono de su voz y mirada se suavizaron.

— ¡Todo es culpa del maestro Happosai! —admitió. Finalmente Akane bajó sus brazos—. Estaba partiendo ladrillos el día anterior, y de pronto, se le ocurre distraerme… perdí la concentración y…

—Te lastimaste —atajó.

—Sí—respondió avergonzado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había lastimado.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que te distrajera?

—Eh… No tiene importancia ahora.

De ninguna manera le confesaría que el viejo libidinoso consiguió robar de su habitación una pantaleta, para luego agitarla en medio del dojo como trofeo de guerra. No, no lo sabrá.

— ¿Porqué no me dijiste? Pude acompañarte —le increpó molesta por no haber estado cerca de él en ese momento.

—Es que… no… no quería preocupar a nadie… «_preocuparte a ti»_, agregó para él. El doctor Tofu me atendió ayer, y dijo que no estaba seguro de que todo estuviera bien —observó la extremidad lastimada—. Así que preferí guardar el secreto hasta asegurarme de que no había ningún problema.

_«Además no quería que me vieras tan débil»_, pensó.

Akane no apartó su mirada de él durante la explicación. Soltó un corto suspiro de resignación; ella en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Comprendió todo.

—Y-y, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—Sí, despreocúpate—sonrió despacio.

La tranquilidad retornó a cuerpo.

Lo tomó del brazo, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz, y lo condujo a través de la puerta de ingreso a la residencia Tendo.

— ¿Qué haces?—Ranma frenó su paso.

— ¿Qué crees? Acaso piensas que quiero estar cerca de ti —aclaró con dureza. No lo perdonaría tan fácilmente—. Todos están muy preocupados. Tienes mucho que explicarles —agregó con una sonriendo a penas. Pues, aunque no lo admitiese, estaba feliz por tener tan cerca a Ranma después de un día tan intenso.

—Por ahora no debes preocuparte—continuó aferrada a su extremidad lastimada—, yo cuidaré de ti. Al menos esta noche —mirando su confundido e inocente rostro solo pudo sonreír nuevamente.

El muchacho de cabellos azabache dibujó una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Su prometida se estaba ofreciendo a cuidarlo?

Ella lo miró divertida. Se veía tan gracioso. O tal vez ella lo veía de esa forma.

— Te veo tan confundido como un pequeño niño abandonado en una canasta con una carta junto a la puerta… deberías verte.

Él la observó deslumbrado. Pudo ver una sincera promesa en sus ojos: que cuidaría de él siempre, ante cada dificultad que se presentase, por más insignificante que ésta fuera. Cómo siempre lo había hecho. Y él, por supuesto, correspondía esa promesa.

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Sólo puedo agradecer a quienes hayan leído esta historia. y prometo solemnemente realizar las siguientes con mayor tiempo de anticipación. Disculpen los errores, pero lo hice con mucha prisa XD.

Además, debo agregar que esta historia fue creada para el taller literario en el foro de Ranma con las frases que propuso Fhrey.

Saludos.


End file.
